Tales of the Interceptor
by hopeless writer
Summary: After Will and Elizabeth get married, will they continue their adventures or live a tame life together in Port Royale?
1. Chapter 1: Good News?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, they belong to Disney... Please don't sue me and say that I claimed that they were mine!!!**  
  
Chapter 1: Good News?  
  
She stood at the window looking out to sea as her long hair blew in the breeze. She knew that somewhere out there was that intriguing man that she wished she would encounter once again. Her mind drifted to that far off place where she became reckless and wild. It seemed that her heart had stayed there, for she had not become the same person again. A door creaked from the far end of her bedchambers.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She turned toward the rough voice and smiled sweetly answering in her usual manner.  
  
"Hello Will. How was your day?"  
  
He began to walk toward her, setting his hat on her bureau on the way. He had experienced a long and strenuous day in the village, where he was a very experienced and honored blacksmith.  
  
"Nothing really noteworthy..." he trailed off. "I spoke with your father today. He said that we have received an invitation to visit your cousins in the north. They had asked to meet me, I guess they would love to meet 'good girl Elizabeth's' blacksmith husband. I told him that I would speak to you and find out your opinion on the matter."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. She knew that she was obligated visit her cousins. She had always seemed sensible and obedient to them, actually she seemed like that to everyone, but lately she had been showing a side of herself that she never knew she had. With her having married a blacksmith, she could just imagine what they would say.  
  
She hesitated and then said, "Will, you know my opinion about visiting my cousins. I also think that you know that we will be required to visit them sooner or later. We shall tell Father that we will go as soon as the trip is thoroughly planned."  
  
Will smiled at this, "Well Mrs. Turner, this is the part that I think you will enjoy. Your father has said that if you agreed to go to visit, he will have the Interceptor prepared for our voyage up the coast."  
  
She could hardly hold back her excitement. She gushed, "The Interceptor? This will be the first time it will leave the harbor since... Well, since we defeated those cursed pirates! Will, do you think that there will be a chance that we will encounter Jack?"  
  
She had traveled the seas many times in her life, starting in her childhood when she had found Will hopelessly drifting off to sea, but she had found a new and exciting aspect in this wonderful means of transportation. She had begun her previous trip in terrible fear and had long since grown almost addicted to danger. She and Will had encountered pirates, good ones and evil ones, had discovered the ancient treasure of Aztec gold, and lifted a curse with the help of their new friend Jack.  
  
"I knew that you would mention Jack. It is possible that we will find him along our journey; I doubt that we have seen him for the last time. We will just have to take our chances." Will teasingly looked at Elizabeth. He had raised her hopes, she was happy.  
  
She moved closer, planted a soft kiss on his lips, and turned to leave the room.  
  
"You go ahead and get cleaned up for dinner, Will. We have much to discuss with Father regarding our trip," she added as she left the room.  
  
Will stood there letting it all sink in. He was taking another trip across the seas with his true love and there was a slight hint of excitement involved in it, too. That made the thought of meeting Elizabeth's cousins so much more bearable.  
  
Please share your opinions on my story!!! I am welcome to comments and suggestions!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner with the Governor

Chapter 2: Dinner with the Governor  
  
"Father, Will has kindly shared with me the news of the invitation from my cousins. After much consideration –"Elizabeth was cut of by her father.  
  
"Elizabeth, I think that my sister and her children deserve to see you and meet your fine new husband. I really wish that you would really consider going to visit them because they have graciously opened their doors to you and Will." He had felt that he needed to tell Elizabeth how he felt before she continued.  
  
Elizabeth daintily cut the food on her plate, took a sip of wine, and answered, "Father, as I was saying, after much consideration Will and I have decided to journey to the north to visit Aunt Alexandra and my cousins. We shall be ready to depart as soon as the Interceptor had been prepared for us."  
  
Her father almost choked on his food as she had said this. He had known Elizabeth all of her life and most definitely did not expect this response from her. It seemed out of sorts for her to agree to a visit to her cousins.  
  
"Dear, you and Will have considered actually going to visit your cousins and you have agreed that it is a good idea?"  
  
It was Will's turn to cut in, "Sir, Elizabeth and I have discussed this at great lengths and have not discovered a reason why we should not go to visit. I admit that I too was surprised with Elizabeth's response to your proposal. She must have her own reasons for deciding this and I think that we should not bother her with questions."  
  
Elizabeth was extremely pleased with Will's response to her father's doubts. She knew that Will had an advantage because he had known her father long before their marriage. Will knew that he had gotten his point across and that Elizabeth would be proud.  
  
"Well, I guess that you have a point there, William. I will order the Interceptor to be prepared for your trip starting immediately."  
  
Elizabeth and Will smiled at each other, and without speaking, both knew in their hearts that their adventure was just beginning. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sunrise, Sunset

Chapter 3: Sunrise, Sunset  
  
***This chapter is for Banana, the ending was inspired by her love of action and mushy-gushy crap (which I'm not a HUGE fan of, so there's not a lot). O, and for my bestest buddy the Jive Turkey b/c she actually read my story... Not like SUMONE else I know!***  
  
~~~O yes, I would also love to thank all of my avid readers, if you know me or not. I am not a really great writer but I give my all for your sake!~~~  
  
It was only one week later when Will and Elizabeth had already been one day into their trip. So far, they had seen decent weather and had a very romantic candlelit dinner the previous night to start off their voyage. It could take two weeks if they were lucky and continued to be blessed with such beautiful weather. The voyage was what she looked forward to, not seeing her family, but sailing the open seas with her one true love. It was now the second morning around sunrise when Elizabeth was up on deck.  
  
"Mrs. Turner, the chef has told me to relay a message to you. He would like me to tell you that breakfast has been prepared for you and Mr. Turner." A servant addressed Elizabeth.  
  
"Thank you. I shall come below deck in a little while." She replied.  
  
The servant retreated below deck once again and Elizabeth was left alone watching the beautiful sunrise in the east. Although there were a few clouds to the north, she paid them no attention. This was one of the things she liked best about being out at sea. It was so beautiful and peaceful as the sun grazed just above the rippling waves. She wished that the crew would prepare a table right there on the deck so that she and will could have a beautiful breakfast looking over the water.  
  
She heard someone behind her, when she turned to look she found the familiar face of her husband.  
  
"Good morning Elizabeth." He said as he kissed her on the cheek, "I hope all finds you well this morning. The crew has prepared our breakfast below deck. Would you care to join me?"  
  
She responded, "Of course... Just leave me here a little while longer, for this is the most peaceful time of that day. Would YOU care to join me?"  
  
He smiled his sweet smile. Of course he would love to accompany her; he would go wherever she went and both of them knew it.  
  
"Well... I was planning on going below and talking with the crew before our breakfast..." he teased, "but if you REALLY want me to stay here... I guess I could make an exception for you, Mrs. Turner."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. She looked into his laughing eyes and smiled back at them. She put on a mock-sad face.  
  
"Well, Will, if it would be too much trouble for you, I would completely understand. Actually, I think that I would rather you leave because it is very relaxing to stay up here alone and watch the sunrise."  
  
Since the sun wasn't even grazing the water anymore and the clouds from the north were coming in quicker, Will doubted that Elizabeth would miss it too much. He bent over, swept her off her feet, and carried her below deck. She seemed very surprised but did not reject to his actions. She thought to herself, 'There will always be more sunrises.'  
  
Will and Elizabeth had had a lavishly spread breakfast. There were varieties of any kind of delicacy that they could think of. They had a pleasant morning and it came as a shock to see crew members rushing by to be positioned on deck. They briefly looked at each other and rushed away from the table. When they ascended onto the deck, they found that the beautiful weather from moments before had been taken over by the clouds from the north. The wind was beginning to blow and waves were crashing over the ship. Men were scurrying around on board trying to keep the ship steady in the tropical storm that they seemed to have encountered.  
  
"All hands on deck! Kill the sails! We're going to ride this one out, men!" The captain shouted. People were running around the deck doing their assigned duties while Will and Elizabeth stood there wondering what they could do. They looked at each other in puzzlement as a member of the crew addressed them. He told them to go below; there was no need for them at this time.  
  
When they were below deck, Will seemed outraged, "Elizabeth, I don't understand why we have to be kept under here. I am sure that we have encountered much worse things than these men have."  
  
"Oh Will, why do you have to be so upset over this? We can stay here under the deck with nobody here, can't we?" They moved toward their cabin and Elizabeth shut the door behind them, "I mean, I wouldn't mind..."  
  
She stepped closer to Will and softly kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back passionately and draped his arms over her shoulders. They fell back onto their bed kissing when the whole boat jerked beneath them. The sound of cannon fire filled their ears. They looked at each other intensely as another shot hit the ship. Will took Elizabeth's hand and led her up to the deck where they would be safer.  
  
When they reached the deck, they found crew members running around shouting at each other. They looked to find the boat that was attacking them with no mercy and to their surprise they found the Black Pearl looming across the waters. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Pearl

*** This chapter is for all of you who desire action and suspense... I know I left you hanging at the end of the last chapter – I did that on purpose. Thanks to Anna and Alli for supporting me through my first 3 chapters, I needed the encouragement to keep writing. ***  
  
~~~ O, and especially for Becky who has no idea that I ACTUALLY know that Jack is the captain of the Pearl. I will all work out, hun. ~~~  
  
^FYI: yes, I did screw up. The Interceptor WAS blown up in the movie and I apologize for saying that they were taking the Interceptor. I truly meant the Dauntless but it's too late to fix that now, plus it's gonna sink and never come back, so problem solved! ^  
  
Chapter 4: The Pearl  
  
Will and Elizabeth stared at the ship in horror. They could not believe what was going on. Jack Sparrow was the captain of the Black Pearl and he was their friend! He knew what the Interceptor looked like; he had been the captain of it for a short but memorable voyage.  
  
They searched the decks of the Pearl for Jack, or any face that they would recognize, but did not find him. After some thought, which was not easy because of the cannon fire, Will realized that he did not recognize ANY of the pirates on board.  
  
He turned to Elizabeth asking, "Where's Jack?" She had no response for him but looks of horror as the strange pirates began to board THEIR ship. They grabbed planks that were lying on the ground nearby and started to defend themselves. Every once in a while, when nobody was coming at them to fight, they would look at each other to make sure that they didn't need help. These pirates were easier to fight then the ones on their last voyage because they weren't under the immortal curse of the Aztec gold that kept them from dying.  
  
As Will was between rounds of fighting pirates, he looked over to Elizabeth only to find her gone. He could hear her screaming but looked around on deck to discover only men fighting each other for their lives. He happened to glance across the water to the Pearl and saw three pirates restraining Elizabeth, forcing her below deck. It was only then that he realized the pirates were no longer on the deck of the Interceptor and it was slowly sinking. Men all around him seemed to have realized this important fact only moments before he did and were trying to board the smaller boats slowly declining into the water.  
  
Elizabeth shrieked at the pirates that were dragging her down below. She tried to get away from them, not knowing what she would do if she did. They shoved her into a jail cell in the depths of the Pearl and she stood there at the door, yanking and yelling at the pirates to let her go. She did want adventure on her trip, but this was not at all like last time and she did not like this.  
  
"'Ello love," said a deep voice from the back of the same cell, "It's been a while."  
  
Elizabeth swirled around to find herself staring at a lump of a man in the corner who, under the hat and dark hair, was recognizable as the one and only Jack Sparrow. She squinted her eyes and cautiously moved closer, she needed to be sure if this was really Jack. If it was Jack, what was he doing locked in a cell under the deck of HIS ship?  
  
"Jack, is that you?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"In the flesh, Ms. Swann. It's still 'Ms. Swann', isn't it?" Jack asked opening his dark eyes.  
  
Elizabeth blushed and replied, "Actually, I'm Mrs. Turner now... Jack? What happened? What are you doing down here?"  
  
Jack smiled. He knew it wouldn't be long before that question was asked. After all, he did seem out of place in the dungeons of his own ship. He supposed he'd have to tell the story, as shameful and sad as it may be.  
  
He began, "Well Mrs. Turner, we sailed off from Port Royale, wind in our sails, everything going alright. We landed shore briefly to, well, do what pirates do, as we'll put it. Still, nothing wrong. We went to the Isle de Muerta to drop our newly-found prizes off, look around, take some luxuries, you know..." He paused. This was where the story got tricky. "Well, the crew's all looking around and I saw strangers lurking in the shadows. I made sure they didn't see me and when they left, I followed."  
  
"Were the strangers these filthy pirates?" Elizabeth felt compelled to ask.  
  
Jack nodded weakly, "Yes, Ms. Swann – err, Elizabeth – I mean Mrs. Turner, they were. I followed 'em out and onto my ship. There were at least a hundred of 'em swarming around here and I kind of stood out. They took me to the captain. God, that was my second mistake, the first being leaving the ship, mind you. It turns out that the captain thought that I was the one who sent Bootstrap Bill to the depths. It turns out all of these men knew 'em and have vowed to come after the captain who killed 'em. They don't know that Barbossa is dead and I was foolish enough to claim to be the captain of the Pearl."  
  
"So you mean that they just want revenge Barbossa because he took Will's father's life? They spent all this time looking?" Elizabeth stared at Jack. "But why did they take me?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Because you're the governor's daughter, love. Don't you know that if you take a trip, EVERYONE knows about it? They planned this out, they will hold you for ransom or keep you for their servant, just enjoying royalty waiting on 'em. They are still pirates, what can I say?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled thoughtfully. Now everything was beginning to make sense. But why wouldn't the pirates take the time to listen to her explain that Will, her new husband, was Bootstrap Bill's only son and that he was in danger being on the sinking boat across the water?  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE add your comments everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
